Wizard Idol
by thedarkside45
Summary: American Idol at Hogwarts? Who will sign up? Who will put their heart into it? Most importantly: Who will be the 'Wizard Idol? HPDM slash
1. Sign ups and Fag songs

**_Wizard Idol_**  
  
Chapter 1: 500 Galleons and Fag Songs  
  
Full Summary: Simon, Randy, and Paula are really wizards? Duh. The WWN (wizarding wireless network) decides that they need a spicy new show. And where else to host it but Hogwarts! Who will try out? Who will put their heart into it? And most importantly who will be the 'Wizard Idol'? HPDM SLASH  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that this is an overused story line but mine is different. At least I think it is. There is none in the this chapter but for future reference  
  
_Blah_ = thoughts  
  
**Blah**= inner thoughts  
  
Blah= song lyrics  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to American Idol...not even Simon. Nor do I own anything in relation to Harry Potter...though I wish I owned Draco.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Get this" Hermione said as she read the Daily Prophet "The muggle show 'American Idol' is really run by wizards and they are coming to Hogwarts to do a show!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited," said Ron sarcastically.  
  
Hermione kept reading, "...first prize...record deal...500 galleons..."  
  
"When is the sign up" Ron now was excited. Harry walked into the great hall and sat down next to them.  
  
"The sign up for what?" Harry asked.  
  
"Wizard Idol" Hermione informed him "It's going to be a singing contest."  
  
"And the winner gets record deal and 500 GALLEONS prize money!" Ron added.  
  
"You need it, Weasel." Said a drawling voice from the next table.  
  
"Shove off, ferret." Harry said lazily.  
  
"Yeah, fuck off, Malfoy" said Ron much more intensely.  
  
"Just stating the truth, Weasley. There is no need to get violent." Draco put on his best smirk. All three members of the golden trio glared.  
  
"ahem" everyones attention went up to the staff table where Dumbledore was standing "If you haven't already read it in the Daily Prophet then I have exciting news for you. Hogwarts is going to have a singing contest called 'Wizard Idol.' The three judges from 'American Idol' will be judging this contest."  
  
There were squeals of excitement from a few muggle-born students.  
  
"And the grand prize will be 500 galleons and a record deal. There will be a sign up sheet in the entrance hall before dinner. It will stay up until dinner tomorrow."  
  
Their classes went by quickly because no one paid attention. The buzz had grown had grown into something huge. Everyone couldn't stop talking about 'Wizard Idol.' And some of the gossip going around about it was insane.  
  
That evening Harry, Ron and Hermione walked down to dinner. They could barely get into the great hall because of the huge crowd of students in the entrance hall. Everyone wanted to sign up for the contest.  
  
"I'm glad we decided to wait until tomorrow to sign up." Hermione said as the tree took their usual spots at the Gryffindor table. They could sat anywhere though because it was completely deserted.  
  
"Yeah, maybe the rush will die down by breakfast tomorrow." Harry sighed, thinking about the huge crowd of people in the entrance hall. "I wouldn't want to have that many people watch me sign up."  
  
"So you are going to sign up, right?" Ron asked because earlier that day Harry wasn't quite so sure.  
  
"Yes, but I don't know what to sing." Harry grabbed some treacle pudding that had just appeared on the table.  
  
"I enchanted my CD player to work on the grounds. You can borrow it tonight." Hermione offered.  
  
"Thanks 'Mione." Harry smiled "I hope you have some good music to choose from."  
  
That night Harry listened to all of Hermione's CDs. He found that he really liked track #6 of an unlabeled CD. It was unlike any music Harry had ever heard but he loved it!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
The next morning he took the CD player with him to breakfast and decided to ask Hermione what it was.  
  
"'Mione, this was my favorite song but the CD isn't labeled. What is it?" Harry handed her the CD player.  
  
She slipped the headphones over her ears and immediately began to laugh.  
  
"Harry you must some kind of fag! This is from 'Phantom of the Opera'. Only girls and very flamboyant men listen to this kind of music" she giggled "But 'Music of the Night' is a great song. You should sing it."  
  
"Haha...Harry is sing a fag song...Hahahaha." Ron said laughing his head off.  
  
Oh, thanks for the support, Ron." Harry said sarcastically. "So what song are you doing?"  
  
"um....er....I'm doing...um..."  
  
"He is doing 'Tearin' Up My Heart' by NSYNC" Hermione butted in.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to double over in laughter. "Your doing...hahaha...NSync...hahahaha..."  
  
Once Harry's laughing fit had cooled down he realized that Malfoy had been watching them from the Slytherin table all along. The blonde boy boy had a paper crane in his hand. He raised an eyebrow and blew the crane in Harry's direction.  
  
Harry unfolded to bird and looked at the animation inside. It was a picture of Ron and Harry kissing. There was a neon sign flashing over their heads that said 'fag city'.  
  
Harry glared at Malfoy and gave him the finger. Malfoy put up his middle finger, too. He slowly and suggestively licked it. Harry scowled and rolled his eyes.  
  
Ron looked over Harry's shoulder and saw the sketching that Draco had drawn. He was pissed.  
  
"Lets draw a picture of us beating him to a pulp." Ron hissed in Harry's ear.  
  
"No I have a better idea that freak him out." Harry whispered.  
  
He drew a picture of him and Draco kissing. He folded it into a paper crane and blew it to Malfoy. Draco unfolded it and looked at it for a second. At Harry and Ron's surprise, he didn't freak out. Instead he looked up at Harry and licked his lips. Both of the Gryffindor boys' jaws dropped.  
  
Still staring in awe Harry said "I have to go sign up." He grabbed his books and got up.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Ron followed him.  
  
"What's going on...Wait for me!" Hermione chased after them.  
  
When the three reached the entrance hall, they seemed to have absorbed the shock.  
  
Ron was infuriated "Bloody hell, What does he think he is playing at!"  
  
"I don't know but he is fucking insane." Harry muttered to himself.  
  
"Oh my gods, look" Hermione pointed to the list "Malfoy signed up."  
  
"I didn't know he could sing." Ron said.  
  
"I guess there is a lot of things we don't know about Malfoy" Harry muttered aloud.  
  
A/N: So there it is. I hope y'all liked it. Now see that button in the bottom left corner. CLICK IT!!!!!!


	2. Lacing and Another Paper Crane

**_Chapter 2: Lacing and Another Crane_**  
  
**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own blahblahblah...  
  
_Blah_= thoughts  
  
**Blah**=inner-thoughts  
  
Blah= song lyrics

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Who else has signed up?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione scanned the list "Just about everyone...even Neville." They all chuckled at this.  
  
"Well we better sign up," he said rather dully considering they just laughed their asses off. So the three wrote their names, years, and houses on the list.  
  
Their day passed quickly because until they got to double potions. While professor Snape was lecturing the class on the effects of a mind-reading potion, Harry couldn't help but stare at Draco.  
  
_I can't believe he did that this mourning.  
_  
**Oh, admit it... You were intrigued!**  
  
_Intrigued? More like disgusted!_  
  
**Fine don't listen to me...you know I'm right.**  
  
_Shut up!!!_  
  
Every once in a while, Malfoy would catch him. He would wink or make kissing lips. After a while Snape realized that Potter wasn't paying any attention.  
  
"Mr. Potter" he drawled greasily. No answer. "POTTER"  
  
Harry snapped out of it. "What..."  
  
"Stop staring at Mr. Malfoy and pay attention!" Snape snapped (no pun intended folks)  
  
"I wasn't" Harry lied...badly.  
  
"Since all you want to think about is Mister Malfoy, switch seats with his partner. Oh, and 10 points from Gryffindor for lying to a professor." Snape seemed satisfied.  
  
Harry quickly switched seats with Pansy Parkinson. He mumbled some swear words under his breath while doing so. Thankfully Snape didn't hear him. Snape started up with his lecture again and Harry actually paid attention. Well, until he felt a cold hand on his.  
  
Harry looked down to see on top of his own, stroking his hand slightly. He looked up at Draco. Draco smirked. Harry pulled his hand away and sat it on his lap. But Draco grabbed his hand and with slight force made Harry lace hands with him under the table.  
  
At first Harry glared at Malfoy but then gave up. He sighed. What's even the point? He knows he will get his way with me. They sat like that for the class. Both Harry and Draco silently vowed not to tell anyone.  
  
At dinner that evening, Dumbledore made an announcement.  
  
"Now that everyone has signed up, I shall explain how the contest will operate." He had an extra twinkle in his eye. "A week from tomorrow, you will be called down to great hall to perform in front of the judges. The judges will pick the best of the group. Those chosen will sing in front of the school the following week. The students and the wizarding public will vote for their favorite and the top six will go on. I'll explain more when we get to that point."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A week passed. All week long the only thong people talked about was the contest and the only thing people did in their spar time was practice. When they weren't in potions, Harry and Draco treated each other like shit, as usual. And, well, they pretty much treated each other the same way while they WERE in potions. But their hands were a different story.  
  
Their hands found a secret hiding spot together under the table everyday during Snape's lectures. If they didn't sit in the back of the classroom they would surely be discovered because their fingers were always laced.  
  
When the day of auditions arrived the excitement level had risen so high that most of the teachers decided not even to try to teach their lessons. But Harry had double potions first thing in the morning and he wasn't going to let a 'stupid contest' to interrupt his lesson plan.  
  
"Open your books to page..." he was cut off by a male voice that no one had ever heard. Well no one except the muggle-borns. Hermione squealed. Dean rolled his eyes. And everyone else just stared at Hermione.  
  
"This is Ryan Seacrest, the host of American Idol and now your host of Wizard Idol." He must have magically amplified his voice from the great hall because he was nowhere in site. "Will all the students participating in Wizard Idol please come down to the great hall at this time."  
  
All the students in potions got up and headed down to the great hall. Even Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
_Oh that is going to be a hilarious blooper.  
_  
He chuckled as he watched the boulder-like boys waddle through the dungeon doors. Harry found Ron and Hermione and walked with the m to the great hall.  
  
In the great hall there was a huge line of students that twisted and turned through the otherwise empty room. The front of the line was at a door leading into a smaller room (where the judges were.) Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined the END of the line.  
  
_This is going to be a long day._  
  
After about fifteen minutes, a member of the Wizard Idol staff came up to them and gave them each a form to fill out. They gave their personal information along with information about the song they were singing for auditions.  
  
For a couple of hours they watched the door. All of the students who had went in came out either extremely pissed off or crying. When it seemed that no one was going to be good enough, a fourth year girl named Orla Quirke came out of the room with a huge smile and a pink sheet of paper.  
  
"I made it into the Hoggywood round!" she squealed at the top of her lungs. Three of her little friends squeezed her into a bid group hug.  
  
Two more 4th years, Dennis Creevey and Eleanor Branstone, made it into the next round [our leading dudes and chicks are in 7th at the time.] After them there was no successful student for a while. But then it was Ginny Weasley's turn. She came out of the room and waved a pink sheet in the air.  
  
Hermione squealed louder than Orla had and ran up to Ginny and gave her a huge hug. Harry and Ron could hear them talk about what Ginny was going to wear.  
  
"Girls..." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
After Ginny had left the great hall Hermione came back to her spot in line. They watched as Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, and Colin Creevey also made it into Hoggywood. Now the rest of the student left were 7th years.  
  
Harry was getting nervous, the line was getting shorter and shorter. Padma Patil, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchy all made it. Now the only the Slytherins were ahead of them.  
  
He watched as Crabbe went in: no....Obviously. Goyle didn't make it in either.  
  
But Pansy Parkinson came out holding a pink sheet and so did Blaise Zambini. The two didn't leave. Oh no, they stayed to watch the same person Harry wanted to see go in, Draco Malfoy.  
  
After a few minutes he came back out holding a pink sheet.  
  
He took a paper crane out of his pocket and blew it over to Harry. He unfolded it and looked at the sketching. It was of Draco holding a trophy and Harry crying in the corner.  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow and mouthed the words "you wish."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
**_A/N: Ok how was my second chapter. The next one is underway and if you would like to see it do me a favor and REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Next chapter will have some song-idge to it. YAY...right?  
  
What will the judges think? What will Simon say? Will Harry make it into Hoggywood? Or will he wallow in self-pity as Malfoy performs? Will Harry and Draco realize how much they love each other? Will it go any farther than lacing fingers?(I sure as hell hope so) Will the annoying little voice in Harry's head shut up? Will the pathetic author ever stop with her stupid questions? NO!!!! _**


	3. Pink Sheets and Pink Sunglasses

Chapter 3: Pink Sheets and Pink Sunglasses

_Blah_ = thoughts

**Blah** = inner thoughts

Blah = song lyrics

Disclaimer: I wish I owned everything but I don't...can I please own Draco or better yet, How about Tom Felton ? Pleas... PRETTY PLEASE

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco and his two swooning fans [an: Blaise is a boy in my story but he can still swoon] walked out together. Draco was boasting his balls off about how much the judges loved him.

"Yeah, that bitch-ass Simon even liked me." The other two Slytherins giggled. Yes, guys can giggle well Blaise can, anyway.

"Gods I loathe him" Ron groaned.

"I love – er – loathe him, too." Harry quickly covered himself. Ron didn't notice but Hermione raised and eyebrow.

"Um...Ronald Weasley your up next." Said a staff member from inside the room.

"Good luck, mate" Harry patted him on the shoulder and Hermione gave him the thumbs up.

Ron took a deep breath and opened the door. He gave his gave his two friends a weak smile before closing the door behind him.

The two Gryffindors were nervous for Ron and themselves. They paced slightly while waiting for his news. A couple minutes later they walked out of the room with his head hung low. But then he looked up and gave them a wicked smile. He pulled the pink sheet out of his back pocket.

"Round two" he could stop smiling.

Harry and Hermione each gave him a congratulatory hug. And then Hermione was called into the room. Harry just listened to Ron rant and rave about his audition. Randy seemed cool. Paula seemed nice. And Simon seemed like Malfoy had said, a bitch.

Hermione came out of the room a couple minutes later. She squealed and started to hug everyone in site (including the camera guy and Ryan Seacreast.) Ron and Harry congratulated her. She hadn't actually said it but they figured she had made it.

"Two down... one to go, eh" he said as he walked through the door into the smaller room.

Sitting on the other side of the room were the three judges: Randy, Simon and Paula. They were sitting at a long table astrooned with notes. They each had a water bottle in front of them. Probably to help them deal with the terrible performances (like crabbe and goyle). The woman, who had to be Paula, looked up.

"Harry Potter?" she asked as he walked into the 'stage' area.

"Yes" he replied then took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay, just tell us what you are singing and then snap your finger and the music will start" she gave him a warm smile.

"I am singing 'Music of the Night' from Phantom of the Opera." He said then snapped his fingers.

Instantly background music filled the small room. Once the introduction was over Harry began to sing.

"Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination"

It was obvious that Paula and Randy were listening to him but Simon was just taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Silently the senses

abandon their defenses

helpless to resist

the notes I write

for I compose the music of the night..."

Randy waved his hand in the air and the music stopped.

"That's enough" Simon stated.

Harry hung his head low "I'll just go"

"No dawg, that was awesome. I was really feeling that" Randy was bobbing his head (like a bobble head) and smiling.

"Yeah, I agree with Randy. You sing like an angel" Harry's heart was flying, two judges like him. He was going to Hoggywood! He didn't even care what Simon would say now.

"Well, its obvious that you don't look like an idol. But I have to admit you sing like one." Said Simon.

"Harry, you are going to Hoggywood" Paula said while handing him a pink sheet of paper.

"Thank you" Harry was beaming his head off (not in that way) and practically running to the door.

"Hermione, Ron!" he said while pulling them into an extremely tight hug "I'm in! We're all in!"

While the now overjoyed trio left the great hall Harry looked over his paper. He was to rehearse his song with a director on Sunday at 1 o'clock. Everyone was going to perform their song the following Friday and the votes were to come back on Saturday

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sunday rolled around and Harry was excited (ok well he was really asleep.) He rolled over in his bed and looked at his clock. He had slept in and it was already 12:45. He quickly threw on some of Dudley's old clothes and he walked down to the great hall.

"Hi, I'm your director" said a man with a shaved head, pink sunglasses, and a pink polo. "Oh god, Your not wearing that on stage! WARDROBE!"

An extremely mousy witch scurried out from behind the stage they had put up. She grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him into a small room. Racks upon racks of every kind of clothes imaginable lined the walls.

"What is your favorite band?" she asked while pulling tee shirts off a rack.

"Um...Greenday" he muttered.

"Great, this will look good with your eyes." She held up a green shirt that had a clover, the bands name, and the phrase 'kiss me, I'm punk'. She held the shirt to him "should be perfect. What size of pants do you wear?"

"Uh... 32, 32" he had never gotten this much attention over clothing.

The mousy with pulled a pair of antique washed jeans off the pants rack. She also pulled out a beige leather jacket for him to try on.

"Now go behind that curtain and change" she pointed to a long green curtain along one of the walls.

He changed into the new outfit and walked back out. He looked into the full length mirror that was propped up against a closet door and decided that he looked good. The witch surveyed him.

"There is something missing...ah yes...the shoes. How could I have been so stupid! What size do you wear?" she started to mutter to herself.

"I wear a size twelve" he told her as she looked over the shoe selection. She pulled out a pair of army green Converse high tops and handed them to Harry. He slipped them on and looked in the mirror once more.

"Perfect" said the witch with a deep sigh "Now go out to Alfonz. He needs to work on your performance with you."

Harry stepped back into the great hall to find Alfonz sitting on the edge of the stage, drinking a latte. He quickly stood up and practically RAN to Harry.

"I so have to pinch your ass...You look great." Harry blushed at the flamboyant man's words.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

Ok well sorry that took so long. I love to write but I had to type. So the problem wasn't writing the hard copy, it was typing it up. RAR!!! I hope you guys aren't mad at me.


End file.
